Lupa
by latte amour
Summary: "Jadi kamu sudinya jadi siapanya saya?" Akhir-akhir ini Halilintar sering lupa


Indonesia AU

Halilintar-Ying

OOC

Akhir-akhir ini Halilintar sering lupa.

Ketika membuka pintu rumah sehabis pulang bekerja, dia selalu berharap ada seseorang yang menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Namun akhirnya ia terpaksa harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Karena seseorang yang biasanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat yang mengenakan baju rumah polos biru beserta celemek kesukaannya itu kini sedang tidak ada.

Biasanya seseorang itu akan bertanya dengan riang,

"Sayang, kamu sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari kamu di kantor?"

Lalu Halilintar akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman kemudian mengecup pipi kiri kanan dan kening seseorang kesayangannya itu.

"Seperti biasa, banyak kerjaan. Kamu sendiri?"

Dan pertanyaannya akan dibalas dengan suara cepat penuh kegembiraan menceritakan hari-hari yang dilalui seseorangnya di rumah mungil mereka.

Pintu sudah tertutup.

Halilintar berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu, melepaskan dasi, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya. Menutup matanya sebentar.

'Bisakah aku melewati ini semua seorang diri?'

Dirinya semuanya hampa. Semangat hidupnya seolah menghilang sejak insiden itu.

Remote otomatis radio tape diambilnya kasar. Dari dulu Halilintar selalu mendengarkan lagu kalau dia merasa lelah dan stres.

" _Lagu apa yang kamu suka?"_

" _Apa saja yang penting enak didengar," jawabnya cuek._

" _Yang jelas, dong! Semua lagu kan memang begitu!"_

" _Ya, abis saya nggak ada lagu kesukaan yang spesifik sih."_

Saat itu kesayangannya misuh-misuh menggerutu membuat pipinya jadi makin menggembung. Manis. Halilintar terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresinya. Mereka masih kelas 2 SMA ketika mulai berpacaran. Preman sekolah dengan putri dari keluarga kaya. Mirip ya kayak kisah di drama Korea? Tapi nggak selebay di drama hubungan mereka nggak ada yang menentang. Walaupun preman, Halilintar masih unggul di akademis. Dianggap preman mungkin karena sikap Halilintar yang suka main fisik kalau menyelesaikan masalah dengan anak-anak lainnya. Maklum, masih remaja emosi suka nggak kekontrol.

Sementara si kesayangannya, ya dibilang anggun kayak putri dari keluarga kaya nggak juga. Cerewet, tomboy, ikut eskulnya saja pecinta alam dan panjat tebing. _Strong woman_ begitu. Supel dan ceria makanya kesayangannya punya banyak teman dari adik kelas sampai kakak kelas.

Awal kenalan mereka juga nggak romantis. Anak SMA kenalan kalau romantis mah cuma ada di novel-novel!

Mereka berdua sama-sama dipanggil ke ruang bimbingan konseling

Kalau Halilintar dipanggil karena lupa potong rambut gondrongnya.

Sementara kalau Ying, nama kesayangannya. Gadis cantik keturunan Tionghoa itu dipanggil karena makan permen karet dan dengan isengnya nempelin di bangku guru. Ya jelas saja, gurunya mencak-mencak bagaikan kereta api ekspress. Roknya kena bekas permen karet itu!

Mereka berdua bersama-sama dihukum menyapu lapangan sekolah yang luas.

"Kamu itu bisa nyapu apa nggak, sih?!" omel Halilintar waktu itu. Habisnya, gimana nggak ngomel Ying nyapunya asal-asalan, ngebuat daun kering yang udah disapu Halilintar berantakan lagi.

"Ya kagalah, ini pertama kalinya saya megang sapu!"

"Nggak bisa nyapu aja, nadanya bangga begitu! Cih! Udah deh, biar saya saja yang nyapu semuanya. Mendingan kamu beliin saya es teh di kantin!" perintahnya.

"Kok kamu nyuruh-nyuruh saya seenaknya gitu? Emangnya saya pembantu kamu?!"

"Habis saya mesti gimana? Pakai nada lembut meminta gitu, lah kamu' kan bukan pacar saya! Nama kamu saja saya juga nggak tahu!" Halilintar sewot. Didiamkannya si gadis berkacamata berambut panjang yang masih belum membalas perkataannya.

"Oh, jadi ini taktik kamu ya mau minta kenalan sama saya. Bilang aja deh! Nama saya Ying Sue Ling. Anak kelas 2-3." Ying mengulurkan tangan kanannya depan muka Halilintar.

Mendengus perlahan, melihat tangan kanan yang masih terulur, Halilintar menyambutnya.

"Halilintar Sakti. Anak kelas 2-5. Jadi kapan kamu bisa beliin saya es tehnya, Non?"

"Duitnya mana?" tanya Ying.

"Kamu yang traktirlah! Saya kan udah nyapu."

"Eh, nggak bisa gitu dong! Mendingan saya juga nyapu aja daripada bayarin kamu!"

"Dasar cewek pelit!" maki Halilintar kesal.

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

Dan mereka berdua jadi berantem sampai guru BK mereka yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya bisa ditebak hukuman mereka ditambah jadi dua kali lipat. Dari menyapu lapangan sekolah ditambah lagi dengan mengepel lantai dan mencuci WC seluruh gedung sekolah sampai sore.

(***)

Halilintar tersenyum mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Ying.

Matanya masih menutup. Dia enggan membuka matanya. Memorinya kembali ke masa lalu lagi. Yang tergambar jelas sekarang di otaknya saat mereka berdua mulai resmi pacaran di SMA.

Karena kata orang dari benci bisa menjadi cinta, itu juga yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Yang awalnya mereka selalu berantem kalau ketemu kayak kucing sama tikus pada akhirnya malah mereka berdua yang dipilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah mereka untuk jadi anggota team Olimpiade Matematika SMA seluruh dunia di London.

Halilintar bukan tipe melankonlis.

Tapi kata-kata teman cowoknya membuat pikirannya menjadi begitu.

"Jodoh kali elo sama nona kaya itu! Lucu sih, elo berdua berantem terus kayak Tom and Jerry eh taunya malah kepilih berdua jadi anggota team!" Kaizo tertawa keras. Sementara ekspresi Halilintar kecut.

"Jodoh pala elo berkutu! Males deh gue sama dia! Galak, pelit, bodynya rata, kacamataan lagi!" Sungguh, cowok emang mulutnya perlu diamplas sekali-kali kalau soal menghina.

Kaizo makin terbahak namun masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya," Elo jangan kayak gitu! Nanti di London malah elo jadi jatuh cinta beneran sama dia!"

"Kagak bakal dah, elo kaga tau aja kalau itu cewek ngomel gimana. Nantanginnya itu buat gue emosi tingkat dewa!" sungut Halilintar.

Sementara itu Ying juga memaki nama-nama setan yang dia hapal ketika tahu dia akan bersama Halilintar ke London.

"Ami! Ini buruk banget buat gue! Gue bakal sama cowok batok kelapa itu selama dua minggu di London! Coba elo bayangin, Mi. Haduh gue bisa kena serangan darah tinggi ini! Mi! Kok elo diam aja sih!" bentak Ying pada sahabatnya yang malah asyik ngemil mumpung masih jam kosong di kelas.

"Habis gue mesti gimana, Ying? Ya udah elo baek-baek dah sama dia di London. Ingat pesan gue, jangan lupa elo mesti menang berdua ya buat sekolah kita. Sekalian gue nitip gantungan kunci sama magnet kulkas ye. Tenang aja, nanti duitnya gue ganti," jawab Ami kalem ngebuat Ying ingin mencakar muka innocentnya.

Bisa ditebak, mulai dari perjalanan ke bandara sampai di hotel London mereka tetap berantem membuat guru pembimbing mereka stres berat sampai menelpon istrinya minta didoakan diberikan kesabaran ekstra untuk tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap kedua muridnya.

"Kita pakai rumus ini untuk menyelesaikan soal nomor 4." Ying menunjuk deretan rumus dalam buku latihannya.

Halilintar melirik sekilas, dia mengangguk setuju kemudian melanjutkan menulis rumus selanjutnya.

"Tumben, kamu nggak protes apa kata saya?" tanya Ying heran dengan sikap lawannya. Bagi Ying, Halilintar adalah rivalnya. Rival berantem.

"Saya capek ladenin kamu nanti kalau saya protes, kamu nggak terima terus kita berantem, Pak Badrun marah lagi dan hasilnya pasti kita berdua kena hukuman. Saya masih waras untuk nggak mau terima hukuman di sini."

Ekspresi Ying melongo hebat mendengar jawaban Halilintar ,"Wow. Kamu Halilintar atau…"

"Saya masih Halilintar dan kamu masih Ying Sue Ling yang cerewet, ambisius dan pelit."

"Saya ingin tampar kamu, boleh nggak?" Nada emosi mulai menguasai suara Ying.

"Kalau kamu tampar saya, nanti saya tampar kamu balik gimana? Tapi saya bukan cowok yang suka mukul cewek sih." Halilintar menatap lurus ke mata Ying dengan penuh tantangan. Alisnya mengangkat ke atas. Seringai di mulutnya melebar. Dan harus dia akui, dia suka dengan wajah Ying yang memerah kesal. Pipinya yang agak chubby, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang merah tipis untuk sesaat membuatnya sedikit terkagum

'Kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, si pelit cakep juga sih.' batinnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menghadap ke sisi kanannya tempat Ying duduk.

"Ehem, kamu ngapain senyum-senyum kayak begitu? Kamu mikir jorok tentang saya, ya?" tanya Ying tanpa basa basi.

Halilintar tertawa. Dia menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya. Cewek kayak Ying ini jarang ada, blak-blakan tanpa malu-malu kucing kayak cewek lainnya.

"Kalau saya mikir jorok tentang kamu terus kenapa?"

"Yah kaga kenapa-napa sih, tapi saya kagak sudi jadi objek fantasi kamu!"

"Jadi kamu sudinya jadi siapanya saya?"

Ying diam. Mulai bingung. Tiba-tiba di dalam perasannya ada perasaan resah.

'Kenapa si batok jadi kayak menjebak gini pertanyaannya? Salah makan kali, ya?'

"Oke. Pertanyaan itu nggak penting, sekarang kita lanjut untuk soal berikutnya." Ying membuka cepat halaman buku soalnya. Salah tingkah. Halilintar tidak luput memperhatikan sikapnya dan diam-diam mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Ying, kamu mau nggak jadi pacar saya? Daripada kita berantem terus, kan capek mendingan pacaran."

Hening. Hanya ada suara buku yang dibuka yang makin cepat. Ying tidak mau melihat ke arah Halilintar.

"Nggak dijawab berarti iya," putus Halilintar seenaknya.

"Eh.. Mana bisa begitu!" protes Ying. Mukanya sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Jadi?"

"J-jadi apa?" Mata Ying bergerak gelisah. Ke kanan kiri kayak polisi mau nilang.

"Saya diterima nggak jadi pacar kamu?"

"Saya masih bisa berantem sama kamu kalau saya jadi pacar kamu?"

"Boleh, nanti kata berantemnya kita ubah jadi mengutarakan pendapat," ujar Halilintar. Mukanya masih pasang tampang ekspresi serius.

"Masih bisa ngatain kamu nggak?"

"Bisa, asal saya juga bisa katain kamu balik."

Tawa Ying pecah mendengar jawaban Halilintar. Dia menutup mulutnya. Pelan ia mengangguk.

"Karena kamu Halilintar Sakti minta saya jadi pacar kamu dengan tiba-tiba dan konyol seperti ini. Oke, saya setuju untuk jadi pacar kamu."

Mereka saling memandang kemudian kembali tertawa bersamaan. Halilintar memegang tangan Ying dan menautkan jari-jari mereka yang dibalas oleh Ying.

Pulang dari London mereka langsung dinobatkan jadi _couple goals_ favorit di sekolah karena selain juara Olimpiade Matematika mereka juga resmi berpacaran.

(***)

Halilintar membuka kedua matanya. Air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari. Setelah berpacaran selama 10 tahun bersama dengan wanita yang paling dia cintai seumur hidup akhirnya dia melamar Ying dan menikah dengannya ketika mereka sama-sama berumur 26 tahun. Seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka berdua bertujuan untuk membangun keluarga bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan mereka semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran dua anak kembar lucu.

"Papa, udah pulang dari kantor?" Seorang anak perempuan kecil berumur 6 tahun menghampiri Halilintar disusul dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sama.

"Kimmy sama Keenan kok belum tidur?" Halilintar menggendong kedua buah hatinya dan memberikan ciuman lembut di kening masing-masing anak kembarnya.

"Tadi Kimmy udah tidur sama Keen tapi kebangun, iya kan Keen?" Keen mengangguk mengiyakan kakak kembarnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya tanda masih mengantuk.

"Pa, mama kapan pulang sih? Kok meetingnya lama banget di luar kota? Kimmy kangen sama Mama, Pa."

Halilintar tercekat. Hatinya serasa remuk. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan pada putri putra kecilnya bahwa Mama mereka sedang koma. Hidupnya bergantung pada mesin dan malaikat maut masih bisa mencabut nyawanya dalam hitungan detik.

Ying, istri tercintanya koma sudah dua bulan karena kecelakaan mobil yang disebabkan oleh pengemudi mabuk.

"Hmm.. Nanti ya, mungkin Mama sibuk banget jadi terlambat pulang. Yuk kita ke kamar lagi, Papa dongengin kalian lagi."

"Keen mau dengar cerita Aladdin, Pa," pinta Keenan bocah laki-laki berpipi chubby yang mengingkatkan Halilintar kepada Ying.

Halilintar mengangguk kemudian membawa kedua buah hatinya kembali ke dalam kamar tidur mereka.

(***)

Di ruang ICU RS Kenanga,

"Dok pasien yang bernama Ying Sue Ling mengalami brain death, Dok!" Suster Irma menelepon dokter jaga ketika mengetahui pasien yang sedang dia ukur detak nadi dan jantungnya mengalami penurunan kondisi di bagian otak.

Dokter Santoso segera mendatangi ruang ICU setibanya di sana dia langsung memeriksa kondisi tubuh Ying. Pemeriksaan standar dilakukan tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Dokter Santoso. Sebenarnya kemungkinan ini sudah ia sampaikan kepada Halilintar Sakti, suami Ying Sue Ling bahwa dengan luka yang sangat parah di belakang kepala dan bagian hati yang hancur hanya mukjizat yang bisa membuat Ying Sue Ling bertahan hidup. Setelah melakukan operasi besar selama 18 jam memang Ying Sue Ling masih bisa bertahan namun dia jatuh ke dalam koma.

"Istri bapak mengalami koma. Memang operasi besar yang dilalui istri bapak bisa dibilang cukup berhasil tapi untuk selanjutnya saya tidak bisa memprediksikan apa-apa lagi. Bapak Halilintar saya harap bapak harus siap jika nanti istri bapak mengalami brain death. "

"Maksud dokter? Operasinya berhasil kan? Istri saya masih bisa bangun dari koma kan, Dok?" tanya Halilintar frustasi. Mendapat berita kecelakaan Ying saja sudah sanggup membuat dunianya rubuh apalagi ditambah kenyataan Ying koma seperti ini. Apa artinya Ying hidup tapi hanya ditentukan dengan mesin medis? Tidak, Halilintar tidak bisa menerima semua ini! Dia ingin sekali membunuh pengemudi yang membuat istrinya seperti sekarang ini. Namun apa daya, sebelum ia melaksanakan niat busuknya si pengemudi telah tewas terlebih dahulu di tempat kejadian kecelakaan.

Kalau saja waktu itu dia menjemput Ying pulang dari kantor seperti biasanya, kalau saja Ying tidak menyebrang jalan tergesa-gesa sampai tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Dan kalau saja pengemudi sialan itu tidak mabuk, semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini!

Tangan Halilintar mengepal erat, dia tidak tahu harus meluapkan emosinya ke mana. Dokter Santoso mengerti emosi yang dialami keluarga pasien. Kejadian seperti ini sudah berulang kali ia alami sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kita sama-sama doakan Pak untuk yang terbaik bagi istri Bapak tapi saran saya setelah lewat seminggu bila istri Bapak tidak bangun dari koma ada baiknya Bapak untuk berpikir mencabut semua peralatan medisnya sebelum terjadi brain death. Bisa dikatakan sekarang istri Bapak bisa hidup karena mesin dan operasi yang dilakukan hanya untuk meringankan luka hebatnya bukan menyembuhkan. Ketika jantung dan paru-paru masih berfungsi tapi terjadi brain death itu sama saja dengan meninggal, Pak. Renungkan kata-kata saya, Pak. Saya permisi dulu," Penjelasan Dokter Santoso membuat Halilintar semakin sakit. Dia memukul dinding rumah sakit dengan keras.

"Ying. Jangan tinggalin saya… Saya masih butuh kamu. Anak-anak masih butuh mamanya.." Halilintar menangis keras dan tubuh tegapnya merosot ke lantai.

Tepat seminggu, Halilintar membulatkan keputusan untuk memperpanjang kehidupan Ying menggunakan mesin yang membuat Dokter Santoso hanya memaklumi untuk menerima keputusannya.

"Suster, telepon Bapak Halilintar, suruh Bapak Halilintar datang ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Bilang padanya, Ibu Ying mengalami brain death!"

"Baik, Dokter," Suster Irma segera keluar dari ruang ICU untuk menelepon Halilintar.

Sementara itu,

"Pa, nyanyi soundtracknya Aladdin dong. Biasa Mama juga nyanyi itu," Kimmy memandang wajah papanya penuh harap. Halilintar tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Keen juga mau dengar Papa nyanyi?"

"Mau.. hoaam."

Tawa Halilintar melebar melihat tingkah lucu Keen yang menahan kantuk.

"Oke, Papa nyanyi ya."

"Horeeee! Keen bangun dong, jangan bobo dulu!" Kimmy memeluk adik kembarnya sambil memamerkan gigi ompongnya. Gemas rasanya melihat anak-anaknya.

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

Telepon rumah berdering,

Halilintar menghentikan nyanyiannya menyuruh anak-anaknya lekas tidur yang disambut anggukan setuju keduanya. Sebelum keluar kamar anak-anak, Halilintar mencium kening kedua anaknya.

Meraih telepon,

"Halo?"

"Selamat malam, Bapak Halilintar saya Suster Irma dari RS Kenanga. Bapak dimohon untuk ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"Ada apa, Sus? Istri saya kenapa?" tanyanya panik

"Ibu Ying mengalami brain death. Bapak diharap sekarang juga ke rumah sakit. Selamat malam."

Halilintar segera keluar dari rumahnya setelah mengambil kunci mobil. Dalam perjalanan di dalam mobil dia bisa mendengar suara Ying yang bernyanyi.

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(***)

A Whole New World - Aladdin Soundtrack


End file.
